The Ignored
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: A season one-rewrite about the ignored resident of Anubis House. T for language and dark themes.
1. Prologue: Too Pussy

**My first House of Anubis story! It's called The Ignored. It's basically a season-one rewrite from the point of view of a mute resident. This has been in my mind for ages, so here we go with the prologue. **

Maybe I'm not perfect. I mean, I know I'm a fuck up. As my parents constantly reminded me, I am a mistake. I was never meant to be born. I'm like that Matilda kid in that book.

Only I never got my happy ending. My parents sent me off to boarding school. Sure, you might consider that a happy ending, but it's not.

I'm a loner. No one talks to me. I spend hours alone in my bedroom, slowly wasting away. I'm slowly destroying myself in there, and no one seems to give a fuck. All I ever do is sit in my bedroom in the dark and sleep.

I sleep because it's the only time I don't have to feel. I don't have to feel so alone. I don't have to feel useless. I don't have to feel like no one cares.

But then I wake up. I wake up, and I realize that no one does care. I realize that they're all relieved that I'm never around. I realize that I am alone, and probably will be for life.

I don't cry, but sometimes I want to. Sometimes I just want to sit in a room alone and cry. Just cry because I don't feel like I'm good enough. Just cry because no one gives a flying fuck about me. Just cry because I know that I'm going to die alone.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like being one of those pretty girls that all the boys want. What's it like to have people _want_ to be around you? What's it like being loved?

They always say that the grass is greener on the other side, and, truth be told, it is. It's much greener where people give a fuck and where they want to be around you. It's brown and yellow where I am. I am stuck alone in one of those old, ratty abandoned lots in the ghetto, while, just over that too-tall fence, lies a green pasture.

I mean, sure, you might say it's hard being popular. You might say that I have it good, being ignored. But I still wonder what it's like when people give a flying fuck. I wonder how different is.

I sit at the table for breakfast and dinner while my housemates poke fun at me. They don't realize that it fucking hurts. It's like they know I'm already so close to the edge and that every poke just inches me closer towards it.

They want me to fall over the edge.

Unlike Esme in _Twilight, _I won't have a Carlisle there to save me and turn me into a vampire. I'll just plummet down and down until there's no more air left. All that's left is the rock hard ground.

I won't have someone sitting on the cliff edge waiting for me so they can save me. There won't be anyone waiting there to say, "Come on, we'll have some tea at my house and have a little chat." There's no one there for me, especially when I need it most.

I'll be alone, and the only thing stopping me from jumping is the fact that some poor hikers or someone would find my cold, lifeless body and be scarred for life. I don't want to ruin their lives when I can just suffer in silence.

Approaching the touchy subject of suicide, I know you're about to call 211 on me so I can go to a mental hospital to "get better". Well, newsflash, buddy, I'm not getting better. There's really nothing I can do to get better. I've tried so hard to be normal. I wanted to be normal.

In my delusional mind, I was. I was as normal as someone could be. But, in reality, I was depressed. I was suicidal. Hell, I am suicidal, but I'd never go through with it.

I'm too pussy.

**Wow, that was depressing…I apologize. Well, review?**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**This is the first chapter of The Ignored. I don't really have much else to say, so let's continue.**

_Chapter One: Welcome To My Life_

I watched as Joy and Patricia played around with some camera. Joy tripped over Fabian's leg and fell onto his blanket. Patricia snapped a picture and started laughing.

I let out a weak smile. No one ever laughed like that when I was around. No one ever joked around like that with me. None of them wanted me around, and I completely got it. I didn't want to be there, but I was there, and there was nothing we could do about it.

I shook my head as I stood up, stuffing the damn red blazer into my bag. I undid my tie so it was loose around my neck, and my crisp white button up was un-tucked and a few of the top buttons were unbuttoned. My skirt was a few inches shorter than the requirement, but I wore a pair of black fishnet tights underneath and a pair of combat boots.

Teachers were always up my ass for the way I dressed, but I frankly didn't give a damn. I was wearing the required clothing, and everything was covered, so technically, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Wait for me!" an American yelled. She was really pretty, with long brown hair and dark eyes. She accidentally bumped into me, almost knocking me over. "I'm so sorry!" she told me quickly before running off.

"Who's the American?" I heard Patricia ask.

I bit my lip and continued to walk to Ms. Andrews' classroom for my French exam. Ms. Andrews signed a few words to me as I walked in. I smiled and signed a few words back.

It's a common thought around the school that I can't hear. But I can. I can hear more than people would care to admit. People never lower their voices around deaf people. They think I can't hear them.

But I can. And I'm not deaf. I'm mute. I haven't spoken in seven years. Why? Well, because, the less I speak, the more I can learn.

"Ms. Andrews, my nose is bleeding! Oh, it's a gusher!" Alfie said, holding a red tissue to his nose.

"To the infirmary, post haste!" Ms. Andrews said, shooing him from the classroom. Alfie rushed from the room, revealing to the class that his nose wasn't actually bleeding. Everyone laughed as he ran into Mr. Sweet.

"Slow down," he said, "less running, more haste."

Alfie nodded and rushed off.

"Joy, there's someone to see you in my office."

I sighed and continued to take my exam. I finished first and handed it in. Ms. Andrews let me leave as soon as I handed in the exam.

I left the classroom silently and headed back to the house. As I walked in, I noticed Victor talking to a new girl. I hadn't remembered being told about a new student.

"Hi, I'm Nina, from America," she said. It was the girl who had almost knocked me over. I nodded as a greeting.

"Why aren't you in class?" Victor asked me.

I raised my eyebrows before signing a few (inappropriate) words. He always forgot that I didn't speak. I rolled my eyes at him before turning on my heel and heading upstairs to my room.

There was an overflow the year I arrived, and I got a single room. It was the smallest room in the house, but I really didn't care. I didn't have to share a room and I could cry about my life all I wanted without anyone finding out. As soon as I walked in, I closed the door behind me.

I dropped my bag on the floor of my room and flopped onto my bed, face down on my pillow.

I didn't cry, I just sighed and lifted my head. I picked up my iPod and scrolled through the songs. I found the song I was looking for and clicked on it: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears your screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

I sighed and stood up, looking around the room. The walls were navy, and the floor was hardwood. My bed was next to the window, a perfect vantage point. The bed was messy and unmade (Trudy never came in my room), and there were random things lying around the room. I had my laptop on my nightstand, my iPhone next to it, charging, and my collection of sterling silver rings. I turned and faced the closet, which was on the other side of the room. I opened the doors and pulled out a red plaid shirt, a black tank top, and a pair of regular denim skinny jeans. I quickly changed out of my uniform and tied up my black Chuck Taylors.

I left the room and headed to the kitchen. It was dinnertime, anyway.

I quietly sat down in my usual seat.

"Oh, look, the deaf girl's here!" Patricia said, thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Patricia!" Fabian scolded.

"What? She can't hear me!" Patricia defended herself.

"Actually, she can," I said. My voice came out crackly and scratched after not being used for seven years, but the message was clear enough.

Everyone stared at me in shock. I'd never spoken since I appeared at the school a few years ago. I stood up quickly and started to leave the room, leaving them doubting if they'd really heard the "deaf girl" speak.

**And that's chapter one! Hope you like it! Review, my internet acquaintances!**


End file.
